pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Citron Labs
Citron Labs is an area in Plants vs. Zombies: Suburban Rangers. It is the 2nd one unlocked in the game. The gimmick is that it is Night Time, so plants won't function properly doing the dark nights of the lab. Lucky for you, Mushrooms work well during the night. This area has 14 levels (including a Boss fight at level 15). Gimmick The gimmick of Citron Labs is that most of your offensive plants will not be functioning properly. As well as it's night, Mushrooms will be boosted. Since that will be there, Mushroom will be your primary offense while battling zombies. Description "Welcome to Citron Labs! It seems the night has made the plants sleepy, and awaken the true Mushrooms! It looks like zombies what to take the precious citronic acid for themselves! It looks like they need a hero to stop those thieves with the power of night itself!" Level Speeches Level 2-1 Crazy Dave: Oh noes! My lab is being raided by those zom zoms! Penny: We need to stop them! Crazy Dave: Lucky for you, we have some Mushrooms! Penny: Oh yes. Mushrooms have an effect during the aura of the night. They are powerful during the night levels. Crazy Dave: Good thing we have Sun-Shroom here! Here, take it! Level 2-2 Crazy Dave: We need something small, tiny and offensive. Penny: Puff-Shrooms? Crazy Dave: Nah, that's not it! Crazy Dave: Oh I got it! It's Puff-Shrooms! Penny: But I just... Crazy Dave: They're cheap too! Level 2-4 Crazy Dave: It seems that zombies are coming in literal swarms! Penny: Don't worry, User Dave. Fume-Shrooms shoot fumes that penetrate zombies. Crazy Dave: Those zombies won't know who stinks, until they realized it's the Fume-Shroom! Level 2-5 Crazy Dave: Can you believe that Zombies are nothing like plants? Penny: I'm afraid that's not true. Crazy Dave: Penny, you're not makin' sense here! Penny: Dr. Zomboss has created a Hybrid of our plants with Zombies with their abilties Crazy Dave: Peasus, that is CRAAAAZZZY! Level 2-8 Crazy Dave: I wish we could give those zombies a taste of hard damage! Penny: I believe that there is a Citronic Acid filled Plant that creates balls of plasma that do great damage. Crazy Dave: They'll really taste that Vitamin C for Citron! Level 2-10 Penny: Did you know there is a Mushroom that reproduces in a very fast pace? Crazy Dave: Stop it Penny! We need to fight zombies, not listen to educational stuff! Penny: No, no, I mean, we have a Plant that can reproduce itself everytime it vanquishes a zombie. Crazy Dave: Really? Penny, you're finally becoming me! Penny: ... Crazy Dave: Okay, not really. Level 2-13 Penny: Oh no! The zombies are growing in a large amounts! Crazy Dave: We need some power against these things! Penny: I believe we have Shadow-Shroom. He'll poison zombies and its poison will spread to other zombies, somewhat slowly make them deteriate. Crazy Dave: I hope Shadow-Shroom gives them a bad case of the Poisons! Penny:... Level 2-15 Dr. Zomboss: Darn it, you bafoons! Why won't you surrender your precious cans of citronic acid? Crazy Dave: The only citronic acid you will be getting is a plasma ball! Especially to your face! Penny: I see that we have not surrendered them. Can't you see that we won't? Dr. Zomboss: Well then. Prepare to attack my latest invention, the Plantronic Aim-Bot! Crazy Dave: Oh noes! Peas, Spores, and Poison! Penny: Yikes! I hope the plants can fight their match. Crazy Dave: I used to see this guy who looked exactly like me, and did everything I did. I got really mad and I punched him in the face and he turned to glass shards for some reason! I think they can do it! Penny: Okay, User Dave. Plants Zombies Plantronic Aimbot attacks Poisonous Fumes Dr. Zomboss will launch a Poisonous Fume which hurts zombies, but can be gotten rid off with Fume-Shroom's fumes (to push it away). Goopy Pop DR. Zomboss will spoot out some goop which heals zombie, but can be destroyed by your plants. Reviving Cannonballs Dr. Zomboss will shoot 3 cannon balls from his back revealing 3 tough zombies. Plasmatic Ball Dr. Zomboss will shoot one Plasma ball which wipes out an entire row of Plants. This is a raare move Trivia *This is the first world to feature a boss in PvZ:SR *This world may say "Labs" but it actually takes place outside a lab, instead of being inside multiple for some reason. *It is unknown what Dr. Zomboss wants to do with Citronic Acid. Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas